


Poodle Skirts and Milkshakes

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A 50s themed diner? Really, Jarvis?” Peggy asked as they neared the restaurant. “What is it with this love for the 1950s?”</p>
<p>“I remember you saying we needed to find a new place to eat for lunch since our usual place closed down. Stark suggested this place,” Jarvis replied as they reached door, pulling it open for Peggy. </p>
<p>“Yes, because Howard always has the best ideas,” she replied.</p>
<p>~~~<br/>or, Peggy goes to a new diner and falls for the cute waitress named Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poodle Skirts and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> First femslash fic of the year! 
> 
> This was written for the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge "Meet Cute." I hope this fits that prompt.

“A 50s themed diner? Really, Jarvis?” Peggy asked as they neared the restaurant. “What is it with this love for the 1950s?”

“I remember you saying we needed to find a new place to eat for lunch since our usual place closed down. Stark suggested this place,” Jarvis replied as they reached door, pulling it open for Peggy.

“Yes, because Howard always has the best ideas,” she replied, deadpanning to Jarvis before entering.

The place was quite full with the lunchtime rush. Peggy looked around for a moment before spotting an empty booth and made her way to it, followed by Jarvis. Once seated, they still had to wait a few minutes for their waitress to arrive.

“Quite the busy place,” Peggy commented.

When their waitress arrived, Peggy realized the diner’s theme extended past just the décor, as she was dressed head to toe in 50s fashion.

“Sorry for your wait, my name is Angie and I’ll be taking care of you today,” she greeted, placing menus in front of each of them. “Can I start you off with something to drink?” she asked, glancing between the two of them.

As soon as Angie turned to her and smiled, Peggy knew she was in trouble.

“I’ll have a coke,” she answered, then dropped her gaze down to the menu so she wouldn’t stare too much.

Jarvis asked for water and Angie left.

“See something that strikes your fancy?” Jarvis asked as Angie walked away.

Peggy’s head shot up, eyes wide. Surely he hadn’t pick up on the fact she was checking out their waitress.

Before she could try and come up with an excuse, Jarvis continued, “The burgers look good. I think I might get one of them.”

“Oh, yes, they do. I may get one,” Peggy said, relieved he was oblivious to what happened.

 

Angie soon returned with their drinks and took their food order.

Peggy and Jarvis chatted while they waited for their food but Peggy’s eyes would wander whenever she saw Angie pass by to her other tables. Eventually, their food was served and they dug in so they could try and finish before Peggy had to return to work.

Sensing they were short on time, Angie was quick to bring them their check. It was Jarvis’ turn to pay this time and then they were out the door.

It wasn’t until after they left the diner and Peggy sat down at her desk that she realized she’d forgotten to even tell Angie her name.

 

* * *

 

Peggy and Jarvis returned to the diner again, on Peggy’s insistence, for their next lunch outing but were unable to get the same booth as before and didn’t get Angie as their waitress. Peggy was disappointed as she slid into another booth but that only meant she had to return again.

She tried the diner a few days later on her off day and decided on going after the lunchtime rush. Maybe she’d be successful this time in getting Angie. The diner was significantly less crowded than her previous two visits. As she entered, she didn’t see Angie anywhere but she headed over to the same booth as her first visit.

Peggy tried to keep herself from looking around the place too much as she waited for the waitress to arrive, hoping it would be the brunette. She glanced up as Angie, dressed in a poodle skirt, approached the booth.

Angie smiled at her as she stopped next to her. “Hey, there English, how are you doing today?”

“English?” Peggy repeated back.

“It was so busy the first time you came that I didn’t get your name before you left. So, English was my only option.”

“Oh, well my name is Peggy.”

“Alright Peggy, are you eating alone or are you waiting for someone?” Angie asked.

“Just me today,” she answered.

“Ok, good,” Angie replied as she pulled out her pad. “What can I get you to drink?”

Peggy ordered a coke.

“You don’t want to try one of our milkshakes? They are actually pretty good,” Angie said.

Peggy thought about it for moment before saying, “I think I’ll get one before I leave.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be right back with your drink,” she said and Angie was on her way.

Once she was alone, Peggy thought about what Angie could have meant by “good” when she said she was eating alone.  

She wasn’t alone with her thoughts for long because Angie quickly returned with her drink and took her food order. Peggy ordered the burger again and Angie left once again to place the order.

“So, do you any plans tonight?” Angie asked, as she served Peggy her food.

“No, I’m free.”

“Nothing? On a Saturday night? Not even something with Mr. English?”

Peggy stared at her for a moment to figure out who she meant by Mr. English. “Oh, Jarvis? No, I’m sure he has something planned with her wife. So, no, nothing planned with him.”

“So, that means you two aren’t together,” Angie said, sliding into the seat across from Peggy.

“Correct. I’m single,” Peggy replied, assuming that’s what Angie was trying to get at. “Did you think we were dating?”

“Maybe. He paid for both your meals so it made me wonder.” Angie smiled as she folded her arms and placed them on the table, leaning forward. “Now, what do you say then about us going out tonight? No sense in two young, single women spending the evening alone in our apartments.”

“What do you propose we do?” Peggy asked, interested.

Angie shrugged her shoulders and said, “I’m up for whatever, as long as it’s me and you.”

“What time do you get off tonight?” Peggy asked.

“Seven. Is that a yes then?”

“It’s a yes,” Peggy said, nodding.

Angie grinned. “Alright, then I’ll meet you outside the diner around 7:15.” She leaned back and scooted out of the seat. “I better go before my manager sees me sitting with you.”

Peggy nodded again as she watched Angie walk away to check on a new customer that sat down in her section. She picked up her burger and started to eat. This day had taken a surprising turn but she wasn’t going to complain.

 

Peggy arrived back at the diner shortly after seven. Angie was already there, leaning up against the side of the building with her arms crossed against her chest. She was dressed in regular, modern clothes compared to what she was wearing earlier in the diner.

Angie’s face lit up when she saw Peggy approach. “Hey, English,” she greeted. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for some fun tonight.”

Peggy smiled at her, realizing that “English” was probably going to be a permanent thing even though Angie knew her name now. “I see you’ve changed,” she said, stopping next to Angie.

“What, did you expect me to wear that poodle skirt out tonight?” Angie asked. “No, thanks.”

“Understandable,” Peggy said, shrugging. “But it does look good on you,” she added, testing out the water.

Angie looked at Peggy for a moment, a smile slowly spreading. “I’ll keep that in mind. Shall we go?” she asked, pushing off from the wall.

“After you.”


End file.
